We're in a Beyblade world
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: It's the end here! Please read! There are many OCs just to let ya'll know.:
1. Introductions

There a five girls who are landing in the Beyblade world. They are from different countries. There are Theresia, Faduma and Martina from Sweden and then we have Lin and Rin from China.

Meet the Bladebreakers plus two other people...

**Introductions**

Name: Martina

Age: 13 years

Hair colour: Dark brown

Eye colour: Blood red

Usually wears from now on: Red tank top with a pink cardigan over, denim jeans and gym shoes.

Personality: Martina is a kind, but shy girl. But when it comes into fights, she's in. She has a liking for Ray in Beyblade, and well, you can guess who I paired her with?

Name: Faduma

Age: 13 years

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Brown

Usually wears from now on: Black tank top, dark denim jeans and gym shoes

Personality: This girl ain't keeping secrets. She kind and into everything and means almost anything she says. She has a liking for Kai in Beyblade, and don't make me ask the same question again.

Name: Theresia (her real name is Emma, but that is also my name and I'm with so I'll take her second name)

Age: 14 years

Hair colour: Brownish with pale streaks

Eye colour: Bluish/Greenish

Usually wears from now on: A white tank top with a low cut with a blue cardigan, medium denim jeans and high healed boots.

Personality: Here we have a really shy person. In reality she is like my little sister, but now she and I don't know each other, got liking for Tyson in the second and third season.

Name: Lin

Age: 13 years

Hair colour: Raven black with sky blue streaks

Eye colour: Blue

Usually wears from now on: Long sleeved low cut top, normal cotton pants showing her curves and sandals

Personality: A girl ready to kill. She's really nice when you get to know her. Her twin sister is Rin whose mute and won't speak with the body language either. Having a liking for Tala here!!

Name: Rin

Age: 13 years

Hair colour: Midnight blue with raven black streaks

Eye colour: Green

Usually wears from now on: Long sleeved polo top showing her curves, cotton pants here too and some combat boots.

Personality: She's mute, so NO TALKING TO HER. But, she's a really sweet person. She is the twin sister of Lin. This girl has a liking for Max. Weird pairing. Big mouth with mute mouth.

And I'll introduce myself as a Bladebreaker.

Name: Emma

Age: 14 years

Hair colour: Purple, aqua green, blonde and black in dreadlocks

Eye colour: Purple/Violet

Usually wears, almost always: A top without and sleeves or anything, black leather jacket, black leather pants and high healed boots, higher than Theresias.

Personality: I'm a real bitch, I had a liking for Kai before, now I have a liking for Yami (Yu-Gi-Oh) and we're together. I like guys with strange hair. I have to admit it sometime!

Well, that's it.............................. For now.

I'll be back!!!

Hugs, EmeraldEyes90 aka Emma


	2. Boys, meet the girls

One thing I forgot to mention, Emma, the last one, is pierced a little everywhere so, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Now on with the story.

We're in a Beyblade world

Boys, meet the girls

Martina, Theresia and Faduma are your normal girls. All three are Swedish, well Faduma is a little of an African, but she's more Swedish. I'm going to tell you about the day when five girls... Oh, I forgot to mention our Chinese twins, Lin and Rin. They're cool too! Anyway on with the story.

I'm going to tell you about the day when these five girls came into our world. By the way, my name is Emma, Emma Lofgren.

One day, when I was on the way to Tyson's dojo I saw something shine up more than the sun, but it was cloudy that day anyway so. Then, I saw five girls fall down, just like that! They looked normal. Just like me and my friends. By the way, my friends are the Bladebreakers. You know the Beyblade team. Anyway, I went to the back garden of Tyson's dojo hearing the little bastard himself snoring. I saw one brown haired girl, then a black haired and dark skinned girl, then another brunette with pale streaks in her hair, then a raven haired girl with sky blue streak and then the last girl who had midnight blue hair with raven haired streaks. Then I saw blood red eyes looking at me.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked, but then looked shocked and covered her mouth.

"I'm Emma Lofgren, and you are?" I asked them

They looked at me as if I was weird or something.

"Did I just speak English?" The dark brunette asked me

"Yes, you did! Is that weird or something?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm really Swedish!" She said

"So am I!" I told her

"No! You can't be Swedish!" She said

"How do you know? Just because I look Japanese, doesn't mean I have to be one!" I told her

She stared at my chin piercing... I think. She stared down anyway... Oh wait, my belly button piercing!

"What?!" I asked her slightly irritated

"Nothing! My name is Martina! Nice to meet you!" She said

"Same here... I think." I said

"My name is Faduma, nice to meet you!" The dark skinned girl said and I nodded

"My name is Emma, but call me Theresia!" The lighter brunette said

"And you two?" I asked the other two who looked Chinese

"I'm Lin and this is my twin sister Rin! She's mute!" The raven haired girl told me

"Okay, maybe we should meet up with the boys!" I said and they came after me

I went into the dojo and saw everyone, except Kai, asleep.

"Kai, have you even tried to wake them up?" I asked him

"No! Should I have done that?" He asked

"No, captain, let me take care of them." I told him sarcastically

I breathed and then yelled:

"GET UP, YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCHES!!!"

That got them up! Ha! I'm the best!

"What's going on?" Ray asked

"There are five girls outside and they don't know how they came here!" I told my dear raven haired brother, Ray Kon

Well, blood siblings, but anyway.

"Oh, I have to meet them!" Said Ray and got up.

He's not going to meet them with his boxers on, is he? Nu uh!!!

"Ray, pull on some clothes!" I told him and he went to brush his teeth and put on his usual clothes, his yin-yang tunica , black baggy pants, and that little cute scarf around his waist and his shoes.

"They don't know how they came here?" Tyson asked

Wow! The pig just woke up!

"No, Tyson! They landed in your backyard. There is one dark brunette, a dark skinned black haired girl, a lighter brunette, a raven haired girl and a blue haired girl!" Wow long sentence!

"Think you can explain how you saw them?" Max asked

Our blonde puppy with the blue eyes!

"I saw a bright light in the sky, and it was not the sun Tyson, then they just fell out!" I told them

"You don't have any evidence." Kai then said

Our dear captain, and my ex-boyfriend. Ray still tries to get us out of our fights.

"I'll stay outside with the other ladies, guys!" I said and left

We waited for 15 minutes and they finally came. It looked like their chins were to reach the ground.

"I want you to meet the Bladebreakers. Our captain, Kai Hiwatari, then we have Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, my brother, and Kenny or as we call him, the chief, and his computer Dizzi!" I introduced my best friends in the world.

Then someone knocked outside. I went out and there he stood. My new boyfriend Yami, or his new name Atem Yami. I ran over to him and he hugged me. We're the same height, but anyway.

"Atem, this is Martina, Faduma, Theresia, Lin and Rin. They don't know how they came here though and they say they're Swedish!" I told him

"Really? Nice to meet you! I'm Atem Yami... and you seem to like to stare at the Bladebreakers!" He said

And I just noticed it. That's why their chins dropped to the ground. Cute!

"Uhm, we have training to do, hot... guys, so let's get this over with!" I said and we left for the backyard

We trained for... How long? Yeah, 5 FUCKING HOURS!!! That's a long time.

"I really have to go, guys! I'm having lunch with Atem! See you!" I said and left

End of Emmas point of view

Emma and Atem left, which left the Bladebreakers with the five girls.

"Are you all from Sweden?" Tyson asked

"Not we two. We're from China!" Said Lin

"Okay!" Said Tyson

"I'm Martina!" The dark brunette

"I'm Faduma!" The black haired

"I'm Theresia!" The light brunette

"I'm Lin and this is Rin!" Said the raven haired girl and pointed at her midnight blue haired sister

"Nice to meet you!" Said Max

Then everyone went inside again and sat down on the floor.

"So, how did you come here?" Asked Ray, who just stared a Martina

"Well, I saw a bright light and got sucked into it!" Said Martina, who stared back at Ray

"Sorry to break the stare contest, but the same happened to me!" Said Lin

"We're not staring!" Said Ray who kept staring

"Oh, really? Then what are you doing, Kon?" Kai asked, then he eyed Faduma

He liked her eyes. Full of joy.

'Wait a minute! When did I like her eyes?!' He asked himself, but he kept staring at her, but she never noticed.

"We don't know how to get home!" Said Theresia

Then she felt crimson eyes staring at her, or it was rather Tyson, who looked at her.

"There are many staring contests here today, right, sis?" Lin asked her twin, but she stared at Max and Max stared back. "Are I and Faduma the only ones not staring at one another?"

"I guess so!" Said Faduma, then she noticed someone staring at her and she saw violet eyes staring at her and she stared back.

Lin sighed and went out of the dojo. She sat at the little pond. Then she saw something red behind her. She had a dagger in her pocket so she was ready to attack. Then she heard another step and pulled out the dagger infront of none other than Tala's throat.

"You're... You're Tala... from... Demolition boys!" She said

"Yes, I am! And you are, fair lady?" He asked

"I'm Lin!" She said

"Well, Lin, do you know where Kai is?" He asked

"Yeah, they're inside having a staring contest!" She said

Tala went inside the dojo and saw everyone staring at each other.

"Who are the girls?" He asked

That got them out of dreamland and they stared at Tala.

"We don't know how we came here!" Said Faduma

"Oh, really? Well, I asked who you are, not were you came from!" Tala said

Then Emma came.

"Hi, boys and girls and freak of nature!" She said looking at Tala

"Hello, Emma! So, how is it dating a 5000 year old pharaoh?" He asked

"Better than dating you, moron!" She said

"Defending today?" He said

Then she took a hard grip around his neck.

"If you don't want me to brake your neck, then stop talking about defending, because I'm born with mutant powers and you're a cyborg!" She said

"Emma, let him go!" Ray told her

She loosened her grip and then got away.

"Well, he deserved it." Emma said

Then everyone heard something grumble and faced Tyson.

"I'm hungry!" He said

"TYSON!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled, even the other girls

Later, down at the sea...

Ray stood in the moon light, trying to relax. Then he felt a presence. He turned around to meet blood red eyes. He looked at the beauty in front of him.

"Hi, Martina!" He said

"Hi, Ray!" She said

Ray then sat down in the sand and managed to get Martina to sit right next to him.

"How old are you?" He asked

"I'm 13! You?" She asked

"I'm 15. So, you came through a portal of light?" He asked

"Yeah, don't ask me how!" She said

"I wasn't going to!" He said

"Okay!" She said

Silence again.

"Have you ever tried to launch a Beyblade?" Ray then asked

"Not really." She said

"You want to learn?" He asked

"Sure!" Said Martina and they stood up and went to a beydish nearby.

"Okay, you just hold the launcher like this and put your finger in the ripcord!" He said and she did as she was told

She blushed, thinking about how near he was to her. She felt his raven bangs tickle her cheeks. She giggled. Ray looked at her. She looked up at him.

'It feels so real!' She thought

They then let go of the launcher and the ripcord. Martina turned around to look up at Ray properly.

'I can't just let myself stare at her! She's beautiful!' He thought

Then he took a grip around both wrists which made her come even closer to him. She could she smell him. He smelled Chinese food. Then she laid her head on his chest and cuddled closer. Then she felt Ray push her away and he leaned down and kissed her.

Emma POV

Aww... My brother is going to kiss her! She's a lot cuter than Mariah anyways! The pink madness! I hate her! Oh oh!!!!

End of Emma's POV

Then Ray's lips lay on Martina's.

'Wow!' Was the only thought that came up

Then they pulled away.

"Wow!" Was the only thing they said

Then they heard an ouch from the forest.

"Emma! Did you see us?!" Ray asked irritated, when he saw his purple eyed sister

"Uhh, the truth or a lie?" She asked

"The truth please!" Said Ray

"Okay, yes I saw you two lovebirds kiss!" She said

"Thanks, for the truth!" He said

"My brother is in love with Martina!" Emma teased

"Shouldn't you be with Atem or something?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm on my way, but I got stuck with you two kissing and hugging all the time!" Emma told them, and then she looked at the watch. "Woow! Look at the time, gotta scoot!"

She left.

"Sorry about her!" Said Ray

"It's okay!" Martina said as she looked up at Ray again

Then the creepy moment came. Should he kiss her again? Oh what the heck kiss her you idiot! And so he did! He kissed her right on lips and she just smiled as she got kissed.

'My first kisses!' She thought

Emma stood at a hill looking at them with soft and nice eyes. Then she felt someone coming up to her.

"Hi, Atem!" She said

"Hi, babe!" He said and snaked his arms around her waist

"I love you!" She told him

"I love you too!" He said and spinned her around and kissed her.

TBC

EmeraldEyes90: What do you think of the first chapter???

Ray: I got to kiss one of your real friends!!

EmeraldEyes90: :watery eyes: You're mean!!

Emma: Don't be mean to me, bro!

Ray: I didn't mean to be mean! I liked it! I liked Martina!

EmeraldEyes90: Will you marry her then?

Ray: :Looking madly at EmeraldEyes90: Maybe later

Emma: Read and review


	3. Battling

We're in a Beyblade world

Battling

The next day started as usual... Well, for me anyway. The first thing that happened was that Ray said he kissed a girl last night, but I'm the only one who knows that he kissed Martina. Okay, and Atem, but anyway...

"Am I interrupting your thoughts?" Asked someone behind me

"Nope... Theresia was it?" I asked the one who stood behind me

"Yeah, my real name is Emma though, but I'm called Theresia because it's my second name!" She told me and I slightly nodded

"It's the best name ever!" I told her

"Yeah! It is..." She said and went into her own little dream world.

I say one thing: Cute! These girls seems to like to get into their own little dream world. And everyone likes to stare at each other too. Me and Atem never stared at each other when we first met! We actually kissed the first thing we did!

"Am I interrupting again?" Is she still here?

"No, not really!" I said

"You know, I kinda like Tyson. He's cute, maybe not the smartest, but he is honest with what he says!" She told me

And she has feelings for the snoring pig! Congratulations!

"So, how long have you liked him?" I asked. What?... Hey, I'm just curious!

"I've liked him some months now!" She admitted it! I asked, and she answered! Real friendship!

"Really? Well, the only other girl I've known who liked him, was Hilary! And not Hilary Clinton by the way!" I said, and she giggled! Aww, how cute!

"I know who she is! In our world, Beyblade is just a show!" She told me

"Without me, I guess?" I asked

"Yeah, but you seem like a great girl and a good friend!" She said

Then she must have bad hearing! I yelled at them yesterday morning: GET UP YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCHES!!!! Maybe she didn't hear! Maybe she has bad hearing.

"Sono anata mondai kiku aru!" I said

"What?" She asked

"Uhh, nothing!" I said. OH GOD! I spoke Japanese!

"No, really, what did you say?" She asked

"I..."

"Emma!" Oh thank god for my boyfriend!

"Yeah, I'm here!" I told him

"There you are! Kai and Tyson are going to battle each other!" He said

"Again?" I asked

"Yeah!" He said and left and we went after him

There we saw all the girls, staring at Tyson and Kai.

"Hey, you sissies! Try to win, one of you!" I yelled

Kai glared daggers at me as usual. Tyson just looked at Kai. Maybe he's gay and has the hots for Kai! Just kidding!

"Let the beybattle begin!" Ray said

Theresia left before they would shoot their blades out. Then Faduma came and when I came to RIIIP, his blade shot out from the beydish and down in the ground.

"Nice going, Kai!" I yelled at him

KAI HAS THE HOTS FOR FADUMA!! I really wanna do a happy dance physically, but I'll have to do it mentally.

"Shut up, Emma!" He said, gritted his teeth and left. Wow! That's what he usually does!

Then Faduma ran after him and I went back into the forest and took another path to peek at what they are going to do!

End of Emma POV

Faduma went after Kai, or she thought she did anyway. She only came out to a beach, the sun was shining bright.

'I wonder if my parents wonders were I am?' She asked herself

"Did you follow me?" A cold voice asked

"Uhh, sort of! I'm so sorry!" She said

Kai shrugged and walked away. Faduma really wanted to go after him, but she heard an ouch from the forest and went in to see who had fallen. Then she saw Emma.

"Emma! What happened?" She asked as she helped her up

"I fell from the tree!" Emma said

"Why were you up in the tree?" She asked

"Because, we were monkeys once and we used to climb in trees, right? That's right! So, do you like our Mr Sourpuss, or something?" Emma asked her

"Uhm, well, yeah I do! A lot!" She said

"You would like to know that he's my ex!" Emma warned her

"That, I didn't know!" Faduma said

"It's okay! There's not many girls who can see that I've been together with Kai!" Emma admitted

"Well, your attitude says that you've been near him a long time!" Faduma said

"Ever since he was a little boy, before B.I.O.V.O.L.T!" Emma said

They sat there in silence.

"Do you love Yami?" Faduma asked her

"Yeah, very much!" Emma told her

"I would hope you do!" Faduma said and looked up at the blue sky

"Well, Yami is slightly different from Kai and I like guys with weird hair!" Emma said

Faduma giggled. Emma was the best at jokes, even though they've only known each other for a day and a half.

"Kai is the only guy I like with the weird hair!" Said Faduma after her giggling

"Yeah, even though he has a cold attitude, he really is a nice guy!" Emma said. "I think you should know that!"

"Thanks, Emma!" Said Faduma

Then they heard someone screaming: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

Emmas POV

Oh great, what's the pig up to?

"Tyson? What's wrong?" I asked him

"The fans! They've been after us all day long! Don't ask me why, just run!" He said

Then I saw some fan boys coming up to me. One guy irritated me. He said I had nice breasts! I have to punch him!

"Why did you say that, you moron?!" I said, very irritated

I don't like guys talking about my female curves and stuff like that! Hey, only my boyfriend can say things like that! I just walked off! I hate fans! Especially boys! I went to my place. I live in an apartment, actually with my dad and brother, but they're in America just because Matt, my blonde foster brother, was going to play for people there. Then I heard someone knocking at the door. I opened and there stood Faduma.

"I really need to hear more about Kai!" She said

"Well, he's a slight idiot!" I told her

"Not that! What he likes or something like that!" She said

Okay, I'm not going to answer!

"Hey, I can't tell you anything like that. Then it won't be surprise when he tells you about what he does and what he likes!" I told her and its true!

"You're right in a way, but I really want to know about him!" She said

"Hey, you had a staring competition yesterday! That's a meaning for a guy to say that he likes the girl he's staring at!" I told her

"So you think he likes me?" Faduma asked

"Yeah, I think he does!" I told her, with a soft voice

"Huh?"

Okay... A slight huh? That means, that she thinks I can read people minds! And yes I can. God damnit! I'm a mutant, fighting and yelling at Kai and kissing my boyfriend. I lick at my tongue piercings. I've got two! Right next to each other, yes!

"Well, I should go back to the dojo, or whatever you call it! See you later!" She said and left.

I NEED COFFEE!! And we had coffee so I poured some in my mug and there you go, I have my energy kick! Then I left, just to meet up with my boyfriend who wrapped his arms around me, one more time.

End of Emmas POV (You don't want to know what they did.)

Faduma went into the dojo and sat down on the floor and took out a picture of her family.

'I really miss them!' She thought

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!" Someone yelled behind her and she rolled away before he could hit her with his stick. "You're fast, little girl!"

"And you are?" She asked

"I'm Tyson's grandfather!" He said

"Oh, nice to meet you, Mr Granger!" She said

"What a nice girl!" He said and smiled

"So, do you always train with Tyson?" She asked, looking at his stick

"Almost all the time! Would you like to learn?" He asked

"I would love to!" She said, and smiled brightly.

The only thing she didn't know was that Kai stood behind the doors to the dojo, watching her. He liked everything around her. The space, her looks, her personality. He didn't know why, but he just did.

'I don't know why I act nicer around her than I usually do! I act as I did towards Emma!' He thought, then he left

He just walked around with every problem in the world. Then he went back to Tyson's dojo.

"Hey, captain! You made us worried!" Said Emma when she saw her captain come back

"Emma, I need to talk to you!" He said

"Uh, sure, Kai!" She said and put on her shoes and went out with him.

#I have feelings towards Faduma!# He mentally told her as they sat in front of the pond

#Why wouldn't you? She's cute and nice and easy to talk to!# Emma told him

#Emma, did you have these feelings for Yami when you first met him?" He asked

#:Giggle: Well, we didn't stare at each other. But, yeah, I had those feelings when I met Atem, yes!# She said

#Can you go in and tell her that I want to meet her down at the beach?# He asked

"Sure I can! We're still friends, right?" She asked, and held his shoulder and he put his hand over hers

"We've always been friends!" He said

Emma went into the dojo.

"Faduma, Kai wants to meet you down at the beach!" Emma told Faduma

"Uhm, okay. Thanks Emma!" She said and left

Faduma went down to the beach, but saw Kai nowhere. She sat down in the sand. Then someone stood right next to her and then sat down next to her. Guess who?

"Huh? Oh, hi Kai!" She said when she saw the slate haired guy

"Hi!" He said and closed his eyes

"Was there something special you wanted with me?" She asked

'How can I tell her?' He asked himself

#Just tell her, you idiot!# A female voice then broke through his thoughts. #Oops! Busted!#

#Like hell you are, Emma!# He told her mentally

#Sorry! Go on with your cute moment!# She said and left his mind

Then he saw Faduma stood up and glared at him.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" She asked slightly annoyed

"Why are you annoyed?" He asked

"I'm not annoyed, you didn't answer my question!" She said

"Because you're annoyed!" He said

Emma and the others in the bushes in a mental conversation...

#They already sound like they're married!# Emma told them

#You're right! Maybe they are in secret!# Tyson said

#I don't think so. Sis, why did you go into Kai's mind?# Ray asked Emma

#For the funs sake!# She said

Faduma and Kai...

"Sorry I didn't answer your question, but Emma came into my mind and said something." He admitted

"Why don't you forget about her and your relationship?" Faduma asked

"Not that way!" He said. Emma show her!

#Hey, Fad!# Faduma heard a voice in her head

"Who's there?!" She asked freaked out

#Don't get freaked out! I'm a mutant, so I can read minds and do more than that!# Emma told her

"That's how she came into my mind!" Kai told Faduma

"Okay! Well, that's cool, actually!" Faduma said

#I know! And you can scream through mind link when you need help!# Emma told Faduma

"Then I know that!" Faduma said

"Yeah, come on! I want to show you something!" Kai said and took Fadumas hand and led her to another place

Emma and the others in the bushes, Emma fell down from the tree again...

"We should let them be now!" She said

"I'll help you, sis!" Ray said and helped her up

"Thanks, bro!" She said

Kai and Faduma again...

Kai had taken Faduma were Emma usually did northern lights.

"Wow! But, don't they just show up at the North Pole?" Asked Faduma

"Yeah, but Emma has some qualities of doing northern lights!" Kai told her

"It's beautiful!" Said Faduma

"When I am sad, I usually go here! Don't know why!" He said

"Have you ever tried to smile?" She asked

"Do all of you girls like to see me smile?" He asked

"Yeah, you never smile!" Said Faduma

"I think you watch our show too much!" Kai said teasingly

"Are you teasing me?" She asked

"Maybe!" He said

Then the passionate moment came. Kai leaned closer to Faduma, lips brushing at each other. Then they actually kissed. Faduma felt cold shivers going down her spine.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" They then heard from the forest

"What the ---"Kai didn't finish that sentence

"I tried to tell them to stay away, cap!" Emma said

TBC

EmeraldEyes90: How did you like this?

Kai: Well, the only part I liked was when Faduma kissed me.

Emma: Whatever

EmeraldEyes90: Read and review

By the way, this means:

Sono anata mondai kiku aru Do you have bad hearing?


	4. Theresia and Tyson sitting in a tree KIS...

Hi! Got ideas by friends! Love them!!!

We're in a Beyblade world

Theresia and Tyson sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Okay, the day started not as normal. Kai didn't yell, Ray didn't do anything just staring at Martina, Max is on a sugar high… again and Tyson slept, that was the only thing that was normal. I was also normal, but Atemu just started kissing my neck. Another thing was weird too! I just saw a guy walking backwards! I went out.

"Excuse me!" I said

"Uoy pleh I yam?" I didn't understand (May I help you?)

"Huh?" I asked

"Gnorw gnihtemos si?" Huh? (Is something wrong?)

"Do you talk like, Indian or something?" I asked

"On!" He said. Now why did he say 'On'? "Sdrawkcab gnikaeps ma I!" (I am speaking backwards!)

"I didn't understand that!" I told him

"Emma! What's wrong?" Asked Atemu

"Nothing, love! Just this guy! I don't understand a shit what he's saying!" I told him

He looked at me weirdly.

"Excuse me sir, but do you speak English?" He asked the old man

"hsilgnE? Sdrawkcab gnikaeps ma I, sey!" He said and I still didn't understand a shit of what he said. (English? Yes, I am speaking backwards!)

"Uhm, okay, will you just leave?" I love you SO MUCH!!!

The man left and we stood there, really confused. Damn! My foot hurts! Wonder why?! I HAVE HIGH HEELS!!! God! I went inside again, but I just saw Tyson sleep and snore. As usual. Oooooooooo……. Right, I talked to Theresia yesterday! She said she liked him! I don't see what the women think in him! Yeah, he looks mature, but he snores like a pig! I just left! I'm leaving you to the terrible author now!

(Emerald: Hey! I'm not that terrible!

Emma: Yes, you are, but I love you anyway!

Emerald: Over to the story once again)

Normal POV

Emma and Atemu left. Leaving Theresia and Tyson alone. Then Tyson woke up.

"Have they left?" He asked

"Uhm, yeah!" She said

"Good!" He said and took her hand.

He led her into the woods. They then climbed up a tree. They sat there, Tyson having Theresia in an embrace. She liked that. Then they heard:

"THERESIA AND TYSON SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE!!!"

Guess who? Yes, Emma!

Emmas POV

Ha! Well ain't that the cutest!!!! Theresia and Tyson actually look cute together! Don't ask me why, they just do!

"Sorry, if I disturbed you, but I want you two to meet some of my friends!" I told them and they jumped down from the tree and followed me.

There stood my three best friends in the world!

"Martina, Faduma, Theresia, Rin, Lin. This is Caroline Hine, Angelicka Sarick and my oldest and bestest friend, Sophie Malmenklint!" I told them, and it's true

"Nice to meet you five!" Said Caroline

Caroline has white chocolate hair and blue eyes, Angelicka has golden hair and strong green eye colour and Sophie has brown hair with purple bangs hanging at the sides and she has a turquoise eye colour. Yeah, we're both into purple. But I HAD blonde bangs before, but now I have dreadlocks in aqua marine, and they're alo coloured with purple, blonde and black.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Martina said

Theresia… She stared at Tyson once again. These girls would win staring contests! Kinda cute when they sat and hugged each other in the tree. I've done that a million times! With Atemu, of course. Wait a minute! They're leaving again! Tyson takes her hand and sneak out back! OMG!!!

Normal POV

Tyson led Theresia down to the beach (Were everyone else fell in love). They sat down on the sand and looked up at the starry sky. Theresia laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on her head. (Emma: KAWAII!!! -)

"Oh, I want to give you something!" He said and pulled out something that looked like a necklace.

"What's that?" She asked him

"It's a necklace my mother gave me, but I want you to have it!" He said and helped her put it on

It was shaped as a star and Theresia loves stars. She looked at it.

"Thanks, Tyson! I love it!" She said

He leaned in, but she put her fingers over his lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Relax, Thess!" He said and then kissed her, deeply and slowly

Emmas POV

Oh man! What's with the beach?! Everyone fell in love there! I fell in love at a battle and it's not like me at all! Oh, I was being sarcastic, but I've never fallen in love with someone at the beach.

'Emma! What are you doing here?' Uh oh! Bro caught me!

'I'm looking over Theresia and Tyson! Problem?' I asked

'Emma, let them be! They're not worth it!' He said

'I'll tell everyone about you and Martina!' I told him

Okay, embarrassed silence!

'Fine!' He said and he left my mind

I went out of there! Don't wanna watch the cute moment! Just wanna tell everyone what I am. Aww, now I feel sad! Then I felt two arms wrapped around me!

"Are you sad?" He asked

"Kinda… I want to tell them what I am." I said

He then turned me around and kissed me deeply.

"Atemu, how did this happen?" I asked

"Emma, you're really sad! Just be quiet and let us sit down!" He said and we sat down.

He can always make me feel better. Huh? I heard a crash! The snoring pig… Okay, I'm from my sad self to my crazy self again!

"Tyson!!!" I yelled

"How did you know?!" He asked shockingly

Can he actually be shocked?! OMG!!

"I can always hear you, idiot!" I said

Then I heard screams. Uh oh! No, it's demon season already!

"Uhm, I really, uh, gotta go!" I said and ran to were I heard the screams. "Hey, you big fault smelling dodo head! Let those people be!"

"Aahh, a witch! Come here and I'll take you to someone who has the likings for you!" He said and came closer

Then I started to ramble on a spell which made him paralysed. Then a fire flame came against him. Caroline. Uh oh! And the others!

"Emma!" Atemu said

The girls just stared at me.

"What was that? And what did it say that you were?" Faduma asked

"I'm a witch! I was going to tell you sooner or later!" I said, but somehow, I feel relieved.

Then I saw crimson/violet tips of her coming. Not Atemu, but Yugi, my little brother, he's one year younger than me.

"Yugi?" I asked

"Sis!" He yelled and ran and hugged me around my waist

We stood for what seemed like eternity. You should see his eyes. They're big and bright and always cheerful! I promise! Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…. And my yami and Seto Kaiba?

"Evie?" I asked. Evie is my yami.

"Hey, Ems!" She said

"Kaiba? What are ya'll doing here?" She asked

"We wanted to meet you and the girls!" Smooth!! Wow, and Kaiba actually spoke up! But Evie actually makes him do so! That's cute!

I'm gonna tell you about the time I actually hit Kaiba, but not now! He's just an idiot!

"Evie, why did you come here to Tokyo with Kaiba and the others?" I asked her

"Hey, Yugi wanted to see you and we all too!" Evie told me

Awwwwwwww………………….. Cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Thanks, guys! I missed you to!" I said. "But, I saw and talked to the weirdest person this morning!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked

"He walked and talked backwards!" I told them

Then Atemu came.

"Maybe we should go back to the dojo, huh?" He asked

I blushed and nodded. We then went home to the dojo. And I'm gonna tell my Chinese mom that Ray has a girlfriend, then I'm gonna terrorise Tyson about being in love and then I'm gonna go and kick the bitch Talas ass. I call him bitch, because he is one! He is not nice to Caroline! Just left her like that! But, Caroline's now together with an Egyptian and his name is Malik Ishtar and he's really nice, but not when his yami took over but anyway. Angelicka, also called Angel, is together with Ryou Bakura, who's yami also is nasty and idiotic and then Sophie who is together with no one, but has the likings for Yugi, even though he is short, but he is cute that way, with those big nice eyes. Okay, I'm babbling with you all, but anyway… Let the author say some things and I'll see you tomorrow in our time to say!!!!

¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Emerald: Thanks Emma! Really nice of you to mention me!

Ray: Why wouldn't she?

Emerald: Uuhh… Because she is your sister and my other self who has another self! By the way, what did ya'll think about Evie? And Emma will tell you about Seto Kaiba, he's also from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: Thanks for letting us in, Emerald!

Emerald: No problem, Yugi! You had to come! You're Emmas and Rays brother and you are so cute! And I know that I babble too much, but I don't have a boyfriend to shut me up, so HA!!!

Emma: Wow! And she makes me shut up with the help from Atemu! She likes him and Kai too!!!

Emerald: You're so mean, Emma!

Emma: Oh, buhu!

Emerald: Okay, see you later and I'll update soon!


	5. What the?

We're in a Beyblade world

What the…?

Okay, today was the weirdest! I didn't know Malik and Ryou were coming! Malik is Carolines boyfriend and Ryou is Angelickas boyfriend. Ryou has a darker half named after his last name: Bakura! HATE HIM! I always shoot death glares at him! And Atemu hates him too! I just noticed something! Kai and Atemu are spending time together. My EX-boyfriend with my NOW boyfriend. That's weird!

"Hey Emma! Want to fight?" The snoring pig comes and asks me… Why?

"Why do you ask, sn… Tyson?" I asked him

"I just want a match! Pretty please!" He begged, but he still ain't cute! What does Theresia see in this guy?!

"I don't wanna!" I said, actually half whined.

"Then will you duel me?" Bakura asked.

Okay everyone is so freaking me out! Except Tala! He's an asshole I tell ya! By the way! Have any of you readers known were Max could've gone to? I haven't seen him since Martina and Ray got together, and I called out mom and she scolded and praised him all the time! SO ANNOYING! Anyway, please tell me. Where is our adorable little puppy? I almost miss him. I said ALMOST! Then I heard the door open and there our little blonde was! Aw, he has a puppy with him!

"Max! Where did you get this puppy from?" Tyson asked

"He stood outside my dad's old Beyblade shop, so I took him here!" He said

"And did it take two days?" I asked him

"No, I was visiting some old friends and I slept over there!" He said

I think I saw Rin a little happy, even though she couldn't say anything. Oh… She has a crush on puppy! Not the puppy Max is holding, I mean Max! He then went up to her.

"Here! You can have him!" He said and gave her the puppy

Aw, he's so cute! And a gentleman! Not a snoring pig like Tyson! She nodded. Poor thing! She can't talk… Wait, she said thank you in the sign language! I know, I'm the greatest!

"What?" Max asked

"She said thank you, Max!" I told him

"Well, you're welcome!" He said and bowed

She also bowed and then played with the puppy. It is so adorable! I think Kai and Bakura glared at it! OMG! They hate puppies! How can they?!

"Guys, you're glaring at the puppy! It won't bring an apocalypse here, sorry Bakura!" I said and he cursed in Japanese

"Ni shi bai chi!" I said

"Watashi wa baka nai!!" He yelled back at me

"Yes, you are!" I said and crossed my arms

Everyone stared at us confused. It was just The Bladebeakers who understood what Bakura said, but Ray and Bakura were the only ones who understood what I said. 1-0 for me!

"You're one!" he said and made his grumpy face

"So, du är en idiot som inte förstår mitt befintliga språk, vilket är det jag talar nu!" I said.

I spoke Swedish! HA! Try to translate that, Bakura! You don't really wanna know why I hate him! I think the author can tell you when you review.

"What did you say, Emma?!" He roared

Wow! The thief roared and I'm gonna put a stick up his ass!

"I'm not gonna tell you!" I told him and ignored him, but Atemu took my hand and we went outside.

But I wanted to beat up Bakura and he would love to see Bakura beaten up!

"If I wanna see Bakura beaten up, I wouldn't want to see you all broke, you know!" He told me

"But… I wanted to beat him up! He's such…" He kissed me, just so you know!

He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth more so he slipped in his tongue. Until we couldn't breathe!

"Okay, I haven't had one of those in a long time! What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm going back to Egypt to look for my tomb!" He said

"Oh… Think you can find my grave?" I asked

"Emma!" He said and punched me lightly, but then he hugged me. "I love you! Don't worry! I'll come back as soon as possible! Kai will take care of you!"

Did I hear right? Those two hate, and I mean it, hate each other!

"I thought you two hated each other slightly!" I said

"But we became friends when you were gone last night!" he told me

"Thanks, love! I'll just call Remy and maybe Jean-Luc and see how they are!" I told him

"Don't run to America again, or else I'll get sad!" He said and kissed my forehead

"Fine! But I have to call them twice in a month and it was one and a half week ago I called them, now I have to call them again!" I said and its true.

Flashback

"_Emma, you promise you will call twice a month?" He had asked me_

"_Yes, Remy, and you tell me when you get in trouble and start smoking! Love you, bye!" I told him and hugged him and left for Japan._

End flashback

"You remember so well!" He said

"It's open at home and I'll come. Do you have a ride to the airport?" I asked

"No, but maybe you can drive me!" He said

"Sure, love! Tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks, honey! I love you so much!" he said and kissed my forehead again

Then we went in again and Kai sat in between me and Faduma, and he whispered something that made her giggle. Wow! First staring contest, now whispering contest! Everyone does that! Man!

"While ya'll have a whispering contest, I'll go out for a while, okay? See ya!" I said and left.

End of Emmas POV

Rin stood outside and watched the moon. It was big. Then Max came.

"Hi! I heard you were mute!" He said and she nodded. "Do you want to call your puppy something?"

And she nodded excited.

"Like what?" He asked

She stood in thought. She couldn't think of a good name. But after a while she came up with a good idea. She signed him D-R-A-C-I-E-L.

"You want to name him Draciel after my bit beast?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay, that's a great name! And thanks!"

She looked at him and now, she really wanted to talk.

"Have you been mute since the birth?" He asked, she nodded again. "Poor you! And you're 13?"

She nodded simply. Then it was quiet. He moved his hand to her cheek and she looked at him. He had so nice eyes. She wanted to say something to him. Like, you're cute, or something. Anything. He moved closer to her, lips inches apart. Then they heard a crash and after an ouch from a female. They ran to a tree and they saw Emma.

"Hello, lovebirds! Don't let me bother, I was looking for birds, not lovebirds, but pigeons, or maybe eagles!" She said

"Emma, you're so funny!" Max said and started laughing

"And you're laughing at me! Our little puppy laughs at me, the idiotic Beyblader with a siren as a bit-beast!" She said and that made him laugh even more so he landed on the ground. "Wow! Ladies and gentlemen, our laugh-harder person today is: Max Tate, Bladebreakers own puppy boy!"

Then Rin started to giggle.

"And I made the cute girl that likes Max giggle!" She said as she stood up, but they stopped. "Finally!"

"What?" Max asked

"Huh?" Emma asked

"You said that she likes me?" He asked

"She does!" Emma told him

Rin looked at her and wondered how she could know about it.

"You wanna know how I know? Okay, I can read peoples minds, so thank you very much! I'll leave!" She said and left.

Then Max looked back at Rin.

"I don't know how it happened that she came in here!" She said, surprisingly and covered her mouth. "I can… talk?"

"Oh my god!" Max said

"I can talk!" She said happy

Max hugged her tightly. Then he sniffed in her scent of China.

"You're beautiful!" He said

"And you're very cute!" She said and smiled brightly at him

Emmas POV

I knew it! I just have to use a spell and TADA she can talk! Ha! I'm the best! And they're so cute! I just wanna cry, but I can't do that right now! Oh, and tomorrow, my boyfriend's going to look after his tomb. Hope he'll find my grave, I really hope he does! I've been dead…uh… how many times was it again? Oh right, 5 times! I died 5 TIMES! 5 FUCKING TIME! Shit! Uuuhhh…

"Hi, Emma!" A happy voice said behind me so I jumped up to heaven

"Sorry, if we disturbed you in your thought!" Thank God, it was Max and Rin!

"It's okay! I was just thinking…" Uhh… He hugged me? Why? "Max, what are you doing?"

"Thanks, for letting her talk and speak out her feelings!" He said and then she hugged me too!

What am I?! A fucking hugging person?! (I rhymed!)

"You're welcome!" I said

"We should go back now!" He said

We both nodded. She is kinda nice though. Wonder why her sister is a pissed off chick? Hm…

"Why are you so different from your sister?" I asked her

"Well, I was bullied when we were younger and she was always there for me, so, she is kinda violent, but she likes Tala a lot, I've heard!" She said

Right, I forgot to mention! I saw Lin and Tala making out in an alley! Kind of amusing! Then I saw everyone else making out. I didn't make out so much when I first got a boyfriend! We were in war, for Gods sake! You don't wanna hear my story!

"You wanna know something?" I asked her, she nodded. "Your sister is making out with him right now! And so is everyone else, except me!"

"What?!" They yelled and stared at me.

God! Go to a staring contest! It's getting disturbing that everyone is staring at me! Its okay when Bakura glares at me, but when it comes to my bestest friends, they stare at me as if I'm weird… Forget the last words!

"Is that true?!" Rin asked

"Uhm, yeah, they're right there!" I said and pointed to the alley and there they stood and caressed each other.

Kind of disgusting to see if it's Tala standing there with an ebony haired chick! Very disturbing actually! Well, it is a new day tomorrow! See you then! -

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Emerald: What did you think?

Emma: Well, I hated to see Tala caress Lin! Very disgusting! I hate him, as much as I hate Bakura!

Max: Thanks, Emerald!

Emerald: You're welcome Max! Review pretty please!!!!! And every chapter will start in Emmas POV, sorry!

Emma: Hey…


	6. Chibi Kai and Chibi Ray OMG

We're in a Beyblade world

Chibi Kai and Chibi Ray. OMG!

Today started as normal. We all beybladed and I won against Ray and Kai… 4 times! HA! Take that! And everyone was kissing everyone. And I missed my pharaoh. I almost started to cry. Then Ray came and gave me a hug. It was hard to see Atemu leave for Egypt, it always has, but as long as he finds the tomb his pharaoh body is in, then I'm happy. Then something weird happened. I think I saw a Magic Butterfly. They're very rare here in this world!

"How the hell did that come here?!" I asked

"What's that, Emma?" Ray asked

"A Magic…Butterfly… OMG! RAY! What the hell happened?!" I asked my brother… who has turned into a chibi!

"Emma, you swore!" He said

"Oh my God, you're so cute!" I said and bent down to his height and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Ray!"

"What?" He said and then saw that he was short. "EMMA! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"It was the butterfly that flew past us!" I defended myself. "But, I'm taller and older than you are now!"

Okay, I really am a tease! HE IS EVEN SHORTER THAN YUGI, and Yugi is short.

"Emma, have you seen Ray?" Martina came and asked me and I hid Ray behind me.

"No, I haven't!" I said

"Well, I'll just continue to search for him!" She said and left

Then… Has Kai become shorter, or has he also become a chibi? Yes, he has! Okay… One outburst on the service.

THE ONLY OTHERS I LOVE HAS TURNED INTO CHIBIS AND IT'S THAT FG BUTTERFLY'S FAULT! I HATE BUTTERFLIES! ESPECIALLY THE MAGIC ONES!!!

Outburst over… Oh man!

"What am I going to tell Faduma and Martina?" I asked them as I bent down.

And they are kinda cute… Okay Ray is cute, and Kai is my ex and he is… SO CUTE!

"Tell them that we're Kai's and Ray's twin brothers!" Said Ray

"You're so cute, but that won't help!" I told them

"One-san, can we go to the zoo?" Ray then asked

The both of them jumped with joy! What's with kiddies going to the zoo? There's nothing interesting there! Uh oh, Faduma and Martina incoming. I hid both of them behind me.

"No one has seen Ray! Emma, are you sure you haven't seen him?" Martina asked again

And the small boys fell behind me. Martina and Faduma saw them and gasped and then went down and held them so hard. It looked like they couldn't breathe.

"How cute!" They said as they hugged them.

I sweat dropped… as usual. Poor things!

"Will you let go of them? They can't breathe!" I told them and let go

"Sorry, but they look so much like Ray and Kai!" Faduma said

"Geez, wonder why?" I muttered and they stared at me…

STOP STARING AND GO TO A STARING CONTEST!

"That is Kai and Ray, they just turned into chibis!" I told them

"They're so cute!" Said Martina

"Yeah, everyone was cute when they were small!" I told them

"Hey, one-san, you promised me we would go to the zoo!" Ray then said

"Did you ever go with mom to the zoo when we were small, oni-chan?" I asked him

"No, but you have to take care of me now!" He said

"Why don't you two go with Faduma and Martina instead?" I asked them

"Okay, let's go!" Said Ray and started to drag Martina

Faduma picked up Kai and they walked the wrong way to the zoo.

"Wrong way, girls! It's the other way!" I yelled at them and they switched.

I should go after them. Or maybe I should look for an antidote. Or maybe not. Or maybe I want to see my brother spoil himself. Oh, what the heck?! I'll go after them!

At the zoo…

Okay, Ray runs to the tigers! Ray loves tigers! Wonder why…? I was being sarcastic! Kai went into the birds! Hm… I don't think they have phoenixes. They actually exist in the witch world. We use them to make potions for those who are sick. Kinda cool actually!

"Ray! Watch out for the tigers!" I hear Martina say

Aw… She really does care for my brother! And… what the heck?! Was that a… parrot flying by? Kai!

"Excuse me, young one! But why did you free all the birds?!" Asked one of the guards

"They're supposed to be free! Hmph!" He said

He's still the same old Kai inside. He should've been like this if he hadn't been sent to the abbey. Poor boy!

"Excuse me! Young man! Where have you been?! Your father and I have been looking all over for you!" I'm acing, kinda fun actually! "I am so sorry, he's only 5 years old and doesn't understand what to do! He isn't going to kindergarten because he hates it! Hope you will find the missing birds!"

And I dragged Kai away.

"Did you ever free birds at the abbey?" I asked him

"No, but this was fun! Can I have a piercing?" He asked and I glare at him. "Fine! I'll get one when I turn back into myself again!"

"Fad, here is Kai if looked for him!" I yelled as I saw Faduma

She came over to us and she looked worried sick!

"Are you okay, Kai?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said

"Except he freed all the birds from their cages!" I said

"Hey, why did you tell?!" He yelled

"Hmph!" I muttered

Then I saw Ray playing with the tigers. Somehow, he isn't scared of tigers and the tigers doesn't want him a lunch. He always played with the tigers in China! It was so cute!

"Oni-chan! Are you sure you shouldn't come out of there?" I asked him

"No! I want to stay!" He said

"Okay, I'll tell mom!" I said

Then he came out.

"Fine! Let's go home then!" He said and took my hand.

Mom always hated when Ray played with the tigers. She always told him to let them be or he'll get to be a meal! Yes, she sounds cruel, but that was when I was 5 and he was 6! I gave Ray to Martina instead and we went back to the dojo.

"I will look for an antidote spell. Wait a minute!" I told them and looked in a book I usually read at Tyson's when I stayed longer, even though I hated it. "Okay here, but it takes 4 hours to cook!"

"4 hours?!" Ray said

"Yeah, it takes over 4 hours to cook this potion. It's a potion, because we're not allowed to use magic on chibis even if they really are 15 or older!" I said and started

4 hours later…

"Guys, it's done!" I yelled and… Tyson came in?

"Is dinner done?" He asked

"I don't cook dinner! I meant Kai and Ray! – Oni-chan!" I yelled and they came in, and Tyson… He looked shocked again. I wonder… if he's acting?

"Is it done?" Ray asked

"Yeah, kiss your 5 year old body good bye!" I said

"Wait! Can I talk to chibi Ray a while?" Martina asked

"Sure! The potion can wait a while!" I said

Normal POV

They went out in the backyard. They sat down.

"Ray, I think you're really cute like this!" Martina said and kissed his forehead.

He giggled. (Emma: Awww… KAWAII!!!! -)

"Are you ready to be yourself again?" She asked

"Yeah, but I'll miss this cuteness!" He said

"You're always cute, you know!" She said

And they went inside. They drank the potion.

Emmas POV

Oh, my brother is himself again! Yay!!!! I missed his old self! I remembered that he was a little brat when we were small. What? IT'S TRUE! Then… What the hell?! I felt two familiar arms, but they were more tanned than Atemu's.

"Honey, I'm home!" That's him!

I turned around and saw my tanned boyfriend. Now he looks like my real pharaoh! I leaned up and kissed him so hard! I missed him SO MUCH!

"So what's happened?" He asked when we stopped

"Well, I saw a magic butterfly and Ray and Kai turned into those cute chibis!" I said

I think that saying Kai was cute hit a nerve! Oops!

"You think Kai was cute?" He asked

"Love, he was a chibi and chibis are cute!" I defended myself helplessly.

Then he kissed me. Okay, that means I really hit a nerve and he's not mad, just jealous. Hey, he knows my yami was Bakuras lover in ancient Egypt! Hmph!

"Are you jealous, my pharaoh?" I teased

He looked shocked… Atemu can look shocked!

"I cannot be jealous, you know!" He said

"Says who?" I asked

"Says… Osiris!" He said

If you wanna know Osiris is an Egyptian god that Atemu worships! Now that he's back, we're going home and don't let the author down! She's sad when you guys aren't reviewing!

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Emerald: Aw, ain't she nice?! Thanks Emma!

Ray: Please, I'm begging you, review!


	7. Halloween

We're in a Beyblade world.

Halloween.

Alright! It's Halloween! I love this weekend! And the witches council always use magic then. It reaches all over here. We went to a costume shop. There I saw an army clothing. I BOUGHT IT!!! - Me so happy! Martina bought a ghost costume, Faduma bought a gown, Theresia bought some Buffy TVS clothes, Lin bought Xena TWP clothes and Rin bought punk-rock clothes.

"Are we going to a Halloween party?" Asked Ray, as he looked up at us when we came home

"Uhm yeah! Mr Dickenson invited us in!" I told him

The guys didn't seem to like it! Last time, I was Daphne from Scooby Doo and Kai, who was my boyfriend then, was dressed as Fred.

"I remember last year! Ray was dressed as Shaggy, but he had too many muscles!" I said and started laughing

We everyone actually did, except Ray, who felt humiliated.

"And who was dressed as Scooby?" He asked, so embarrassed

"Uhm, it was Tyson and Max was dressed as Velma!" I said

We all laughed, also Ray. Then Kai, Tyson, Max, the baka and Atemu came in. The baka is Tala. I hate him. I must let out my hatred on him. Martina was dragged to sit next to Ray. Oh! I felt two arms wrapped around my waist! Hello, love!

"At, you almost scared me!" I said and turned my face to meet his

"Almost is close!" He said and kissed me

"What are you dressing as?" I asked him

"The pharaoh of Egypt 5000 years ago!" He joked

"You don't need to dress up, you already look like one!" I told him

"I mean, put on those old clothes and go with ya'll to the party!" He said

"Aahh… Okay!" I said

"What are you dressing as, sis?" Ray asked

"I'm dressing as a soldier!" I said

"Okay, fits you!" he said… Hey! "What about you, baby?"

"Uhm, a ghost!" Martina said

"Cute!" He said and kissed her

I think Atemu held me tighter.

"Heh, a soldier? Very sexy!" He whispered in my ears

Then Faduma took a grip around my wrist and we went home to my place. We put on our costumes. I had to struggle with my dreadlocks to get them in a pony tail. Then I think I heard Faduma. Right, I should help her with the make-up and the hair. Okay, her hair looks short, but it ain't that short. No wait! It's a wig!

"Do you want it big?" I asked her

"Yeah, like in that episode of Buffy on Halloween!" Said Faduma

"Okay!" I said and I went that way that Buffy had her hair in the Halloween episode second season. "There you go, Fad!"

"Thanks! Wow! You look great!" She told me.

"Thanks, Fad!" I said

Then I saw Martina, wearing her ghost costume.

"Mar! Come here a sec!" I said

She came in.

"I want to show you something that's just lying in my wardrobe!" I said and led her to my room.

I pulled out some clothes and gave to her.

"Put those on and you're Ray's babe!" I said and she did, looking a little worried.

Oh dear! She doesn't trust me! And he is my brother! Okay, Thess really looks like Buffy and Lin looks like Xena and…OMG…RIN LOOKS LIKE ME WHEN I'M OUT SINGING! Another outburst. Sorry. It rang on the door and I went to open. There stood the guys. One pharaoh, one neko-jin, one vampire, one puppy and one hairy… uhm… person?

"Hey, general!" Said Tyson. I don't know what he's dressed as.

"Hey, Ty!" I said and let them in.

"Girls, are ya ready?" I asked

"Soon!" Yelled Martina, but I then heard a crash.

"Are you okay, girl?" I asked

"Yeah, can you just help me with the hair?" She asked

"Wait a minute!" I said and went to the bathroom were Martina was. "Here, let me help you!"

I brushed her hair and braided it and pulled up into a tail. Then I pulled off the towel she held around her body. I'm not lesbian, but she looked so hot!

"Come on! Your kitty is outside waiting for you!" I said

"What?! Is Ray here?!" She asked

"Uh, yeah!" I said and dragged her out

Ray's look was glued on Martina.

"You're… so… hot!" He said as he laid his hands on her hips

She blushed like hell! HAHA! I went into my room and took Thess out of there and Tyson was also glued at her. I took out my machine gun I got from grandpa in Australia last year. Then I looked myself in the mirror and I saw myself as an elf. Then I saw Atemu standing behind me.

"Why don't you dress as an elf? The mirror tells you to do so!" He said

"Fine!" I said and pointed at myself and I glittered and TADA I was an elf.

He came up to me.

"You look so beautiful right now!" He said and carried me bridal style

"Are we ready to… go? Guys! This is mine, Matts and dads apartment, so don't make out on the couch, in dads room or in Matts room or they'll kill me!" I told them as I saw them ALL making out everywhere.

They had stopped when I told them. Good boys and girls.

"Shall we go then?" Uhm, when did Tala the pig come here?

"When did you get here, smartass?" I asked him

"I'm trying to be nice to you because Lin told me!" He said

And she does care! Cute!

"Okay, you're a wolf!" I said

"Why did you change costume?" Asked Faduma

"You look great!" The vampire, Kai, said

"Thanks, Kai!" Said Faduma

Kai kissed her and Tyson's chin touched the floor.

"Tyson, pick up your chin!" I said

Then we left. Outside was Mr Dickenson's limo and we went down to it.

"You all look great! Are you ready to go?" He asked

Actually he didn't see Fad, Thess, Mar, Lin and Rin, but we sat there anyway.

"Oh, and these young ladies are?" He the asked

"This is Martina, Theresia, Faduma, Lin and Rin, those two are twins!" I told him

"Nice to meet you, ladies!" He said and gave us a real grandpa smile

They nodded at him. These girls really are feminine! We arrived after a short while. Then we went in. I also felt a little weird. Oh, right, the witches council! I'm an elf now! And Kai is a vampire, Martina is a sex bomb, Faduma is a princess, Tyson is a wolf, Tala is a pig, Lin is Xena, Rin is a punk-rocker, Theresia is the slayer, Ray is a kitten playing with a mouse, Atemu is the pharaoh again and I am an elf! Okay…

"Hello, kitten!" Martina said with a sexy voice as she played with the kitten.

"Uhm… There is something wrong in this picture!" I said

Oh! Two strong arms wrapped around my waist! My… blue waist? Oh right! Like Mystical elf in Duel Monsters. I still have my hair though. Thank god!

"Uhm… Atemu?" I asked

"Yes, what's wrong, Ems?" He asked

Right he has already been a pharaoh! Thank god!

"Emma, you look like mystical elf!" He said

And he realised that now!

"Yeah, I know! Except I don't have blonde hair like she does!" I said

Wow! What a great Halloween! Then Ray turned into himself again. I saw my witch friends appear behind me. Martina was all over him again!

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" I asked

"Nothing, but you look great as an elf!" They said

"Thanks for making a great Halloween!" I said and made my way back to the party and they disappeared.

Then I went back to my military suit.

"Dance with me, and that's an order, general!" A voice whispered in my ear

"Yes, pharaoh, sir!" I said and saluted

Martina kissed Ray hard and it actually looked cute. I love to see my brother happy! I know I babble about him all the time, but we had a kinda rough childhood.

Okay, now review everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Emerald: Emma's right! Please review ya'll!!!!!!!

Ray: Emerald! How did you make Martina so fucking hot?!

Emerald: That's a secret between me and Emma! Well see ya'll!


	8. Here we go

We're in a Beyblade world

Two new chibi troubles.

Okay, today something even weirder happened! You remember when Ray and Kai turned into chibis? Something like that happened today too. And you don't want to know what I think NOW of Tyson and Max. THEY'RE SO KAWAII!!! I mean really, REALLY cute… And I don't even like Tyson! He's a f snoring pig! Sorry for bad language, but I've never liked him! Max has always been cute, but he has ordinary hair colour, so I didn't fall for him. Okay, they come running up to me.

"Okay, what have you done?" I asked them

"Freed some turtles and other reptiles!" Tyson spoke out truthfully.

NOT EVEN RAY DID THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Tyson! You both freed them?! Ray never let the tigers out!" I said

Then the little brats just ran away!

"THERESIA!" I yelled and she came.

"Hey, I've gotten a piecing!" She said

"Really? Where?" I asked her.

Don't dreadlock your hair though.

"My belly button!" She said and showed me.

"A big glittery thing in the middle of your belly?" I asked

"What about yours?" She asked

I showed her and… she gasped! OH RIGHT! I've got a big F skull in the middle!

"That's a really big one!" She said

"Yeah… Wait! I didn't want to talk about piercings! Your chibi boyfriend freed some reptiles at the zoo!" I told her.

"What?! He did?!" She asked

"Hell, yeah! RIN!" I then yelled and Theresia held for her ears.

HEY, I'm not Fran Fine from The Nanny! She came fast enough! Good! I was about getting an outburst!

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Your chibi boyfriend freed turtles with her chibi boyfriend!" I said as I pointed at Theresia.

MAN! Now they're STARING at me. AGAIN!! Yeesh, I'm getting mad! I should go to an anger management!

"I don't know what to do with turtle boy and reptile pig!" I then said and Rin giggled at the nickname I gave Tyson.

Then Lin came and joined us! Oh what fun! I was being sarcastic now…

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked

"Oh nothing! Just turtle boy and reptile pig freed some animals! Damn those magical butterflies!" I said

"Turtle boy and reptile pig? You mean Max and Tyson?" She asked.

Oh, wow! She has a brain!

"Yes, I do! They're small chibi brats!" I said and Theresia just glared at me.

Yes, she is glaring daggers at me while I glare weapons at her! I know! I'm violent!

"They're not brats, okay?" She said

"Whatever!" I said.

I left. I couldn't stand the argue. Then… oh goody! My captain tagged along! And once again I was being sarcastic.

"Hey, captain! What can I do for you?" I asked

"Nothing, really! Okay, yes, call Hilary so she can yell at Tyson!" Uhm, he's getting the flue!

Oh dear! My ex-boyfriend is getting sick!

"Kai? Are you getting sick… for the second time in your life?" I asked him

"Yes, I am, Lofgren!" He said

"Oh, goody! We say our last names when we talk to each other! I can do that, Hiwatari!" I said

"Emma! If I talk further more to you I'll be mute just like Rin was!" He said

"Well, why don't you go and lie in bed while I call Hilary!" I said… And tell Theresia that Hil has a secret crush on Tyson.

That would ruin his life! … I like that idea… Maybe not whole his life, just some weeks. I went to the phone and picked it up and dialled Hilary's number.

#Hilary!# A voice on the other line said

#Hey Hil! Tyson and Max has been turned into chibis, so I wonder, can you babysit them while we others go out for a while? Oh, and Kai's sick, so can you take care of him too?# I asked her

#Sure, I can!# She said. #I'll come over at once!#

We both hung up. I LOVE TO SEE MY EX-BOYFRIENDS IN PAIN! Hilary is a pain in the butt if you want to know! Then Faduma was on the way… NONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"FAD! HE HAS THROWN UP! DON'T WALK IN THERE!!" I yelled

Then she stopped right in front of the hurl. THANK GOD I SAVED HER IN TIME!

"Thanks Emma! You're my hero!" Huh? Kai said that? OMG! He's babbling!

"Hun, you should just lie down and shut the fuck up!" I told him and we went out

"What was that about?" Faduma asked

"Kai can talk to other girls and go up and make out with them… when he's sick!" I said

"Doesn't that make them sick?" She asked

"I don't know! I didn't get sick though!" I said

"You're a witch, you can't get sick!" My brother said behind me

"Oh, right! I forgot…" I said as we all three sweat dropped

Then the door bell rang and… DOES TYSON SCREAM LIKE A GIRL?!?!?!

"TYSON! You scream like a girl!" I said and I think I heard the captain laugh in the background.

"Who called Hilary here?!" He yelled with a high-pitched voice

"Tyson, just because you're a chibi doesn't mean you have to scream like girl!" I said, staring down at him.

Then the door opened and there she stood. The wife of the devil. Hilary.

"Hey, Hil!" I said and smiled nervously.

Then she took Tyson and Max upstairs. I don't want to know what she's going to do. Oh! That sounded like torture! I think Hilary gave Tyson and Max a slap on each butts. Ewwww!

"I'll go and look after Kai then!" Faduma said

"Watch out for his hurl!" I told her

Then Theresia ran upstairs, pissed as hell. Then Kai came.

"Want to go watch the show?" I asked him.

"Sure, I would love to see the show!" He said

"Wait, where's Fad?" I asked

"She's in bed! She was tired!" he said

We went upstairs and watched Theresia arguing with Hilary.

"Thess! Hilary has a secret crush on Tyson, just so you know!" I told Theresia

Hilary looked shocked at me.

"What? You gave him those glances all the time!" And they started arguing again.

Then Tyson came, in his normal form. YAY! He's not the annoying chibi anymore!

"What's going on?" He asked and then the VERY FUN part came.

The girls hit him! I LOVE THIS SHOW! Tyson getting tortured by both his "girlfriends", me sitting and laughing all the time!

"Want to go and see a movie?" Theresia then asked Hilary

"Sure, why not!" Hilary said and they left.

"Tyson, you got some trouble in love?" I asked teasingly

"Lofgren!" He warned

"Captain is the only one who gets to say just my last name and you're not my captain, he is!" I said and pointed at Kai.

Then He left, very pissed. JUST KIDDING! He's going after the girls to apologize.

"Give me the hand, Lofgren!" Hiwatari said and we clapped hands.

"Nice show, Hiwatari!" I said

"Yepp! So, how's Atemu?" He then asked.

Is he nuts or something? My ex asks about my Atemu!

"He's fine! He's just at home, still thinking about what happened at Halloween!" I said

"Okay, well, I'd better go back and go to bed! See you later, Lo… Emma!" He said

You know… IT WAS HE WHO DUMPED ME! But he's nice anyways! I like him as my friend too! And now, PLEASE! WE BEG YOU! REVIEW SO EMERALD DOESN'T GET SAD!

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Emerald: Emma is right! I am getting sad :'(

Ray: Please, review!

Kai: We're all begging you!

Sorry for the late update, but I didn't get any ideas, so I had to ask my friends. GLITTERCAT91 AND GIRLPRINCESS, I LOVE YOU BOTH!


	9. Hm Punk'd

We're in a Beyblade World.

Hm…

Hey, wanna hear a thing? I want my brother to get married when he gets big…

#  
¤  
#  
¤  
#  
¤  
#  
¤  
#

FOOL YOU! HAHAHAHA!

I think Atemu thinks I'm crazy, because I run around like crazy! Hey, I'm friends with Beyoncé Knowles, so what's the big deal! By the way, my oldest bro got married some months ago. You know, Remy. Who I had to call every month? He's got a daughter. She's so cute! Her name's Roxanne.

"Hello?" Someone waves a hand in front of me.

Well, anyway… Uh oh, kiss! Atemu! Warning! He wants my attention like a homesick puppy dog!

"What's up, puppy?" I asked him and cupped his chin perfectly in my palm.

"Puppy? Well, me needs your attention!" He said, so cute!

"Sorry, pup! Gotta plan the girl dinner with my "girlfriends". Sorry, Babe!" I told him and left

He made that little whining sound that dogs do. Aw… Poor thing! ………Uh oh… Here comes the madness itself! The girls that are planning this dinner! THAT'S WHY I'M CRAZY TODAY YA'LL! Oh man! Got to hide! Should've stayed with Atemu! Okay, now they're dragging me in! God, please save me from this madness!

"You have to help us! We don't know what we're going to make!" They all said at the same time

"Why don't you ask Ray? He's really good at cooking!" I told them and tried to slip out, but they caught me.

"You're not going anywhere! You're staying!" They all said at the same time.

That's freaky! They're also staring at me!

"I have to go and call Remy now!" I said and left to ACTUALLY call Remy.

I dialled and Rogue picked up.

"Hey, Rogue! Is Remy there?" I asked

"_Sure, wait a second! – Remy, it's Emma!" _I heard her say

"_Hey, Ems! Everyone nice to you?" _He asked as usual

"Yeah, they're nice! How's my niece?" I asked

"_She's fine! She said her first name! I got it on tape!" _He said

Aw… That's just cute!

"I'd like to hear sometime!" I said

"_Good! Because she said your name!" _Okay, that surprised me!

But it's cute though!

"Okay, but I got to go now! See you!" I said and hung up

Then the nightmares came in.

"Emma, we want you to call your other girlfriends, because we all are going to get to know each other!" Said Theresia

These girls are freaky. I'm getting scared!

"Uhm, they're actually not here today, so…" And that was the biggest mistake.

My three best friends just came in like that. Caroline, Sophie and Angelicka! YOU FOOLS! YOU'RE TRAPPED! YOU STUPID WOMEN!

"Emma was about to call you!" Said Lin

I was? Hm…

"By the way her face is, she didn't really want to!" Said Caroline

I always give faces. Wait a minute… HEY!

"Excuse me for wanting to rescue you from being with on the girl dinner!" I told them

That made Angelicka and Sophie SO SCARED! Never let Caroline be with food!

"Tell me Ray will cook! I love his food!" Caroline said

We all sweat dropped anime style! I fell anime style!

"Caroline…" I said

Then, their boyfriends came in.

"Caroline." The blonde, you know Malik, said.

And after came Ryou and Yugi.

"Hey, lil' bro!" I said to Yugi

"Hi, Emma!" He said

"Hm… Seems like we have to stay! I'll make dinner, then!" I said and put on an apron. "Yugi, Ryou, Malik, go and join the other boys!"

And I went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Caroline! Don't follow me!" I warned my white chocolate haired friend.

Normal POV

Yugi, Ryou and Malik went into the living room were the others sat.

"Hey, Yugi!" Said Ray and they gave a high five

(A/N: Emma: Boys will be boys!

Emerald: Yeah, yeah, whatever…)

"Long time, no see, you guys!" Said Tyson

They all went silent… Until their eyes fell on Atemu, who sat and whimpered over Emma leaving just to be with her so called "girlfriends". Then some had closed the door, until the windows broke and in came black dressed men. They took everyone, but the girls didn't seem to hear.

With the girls, Emmas POV

I wonder what the boys are doing. Hm… The clock rang.

"Girls, dinner is ready!" I said and I took out the lasagne out from the oven.

"Mm, it smells good!" Said Theresia

Hey, it's my uncle's recipe, he works as a chef in France.

"Thanks, Thess!" I said and we sat down and ate.

2 hours later…

"Hm… Wonder what the boys are doing!" I then said

"Come on, let's look!" Said Martina

We went into the living room, just to see that the boys had been beaten hard.

"Tell me that it was my mom who gave you beats as hard as she gives her flowers!" I said.

What! My mom in China actually beats her flowers! Don't know why, so don't ask!

"You never came!" Kai said

He always has to argue with me!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU HAVE BEEN HERE ALL THE TIME!" I yelled at him.

This was cool! My voice made his hair fly! Then I started laughing!

"He's got kiss markings in his face!" I continued laughing.

Then everyone else saw it and they fell to the floor, and we all laughed like hell! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY EX GOT PUNK'D BY ASHTON KUTCHER!

"Kai, you wanna hear something! Ashton Kutcher is hiding in the bushes!" I said

And there he came! Hm… I think I saw Martina drool.

"Fuck! We've just been Punk'd!" Kai said and they all fainted

"Thanks, Ashton! You're a real friend!" I told Ashton

He's a nice guy and we actually met up one time, when he tried to punk me, but he couldn't! HAHA!

"Thanks for letting me punk your whole team and your friends!" He said

"No problem!" I said

Later…

I went into my room to see Atemu washing his face from the kiss markings.

"You're really cruel!" he said

"Yeah, I love you too!" I said and kissed him

"Have you thought of someone to trick Ashton?" He asked

"Yeah, I called Jamie Kennedy!" I said and kissed him again

HAHAHAHAHA! He called right after that! He said he would give me a picture of Ashton's face! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Well, that's all for now! And the Oscar goes to… Drum roll… EMERALDEYES90!

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Emerald: Hm… She's weird!

Ray: Yepp!

Emerald: Well, sorry for the late update, but I need more ideas, so please, place them in your reviews! Well, see ya!


	10. Uh oh

A person didn't know what Punk'd is, so I'll tell. If you've seen The Jamie Kennedy show, then it's the same shit. And it was gay men who attacked the guys. I am sorry that you did not understand.

We're in a Beyblade world

Uh oh…

ARGH! I'M GOING CRAZY AGAIN! I am having a concert tomorrow and Atemu's sick! I'm going to jump someone! I'll tell you why I can't go anywhere without my boyfriend: I get horny and jump them. Hm… I better go to Tyson's and leave Atemu here in no ones care. I have to train anyway.

30 minutes later…

Now I'm there… HOLY SHIT! There's a poster on me! ………… I HAVE A CONCERT! TONIGHT! Right, I forgot our manager changed date. Fuck him! Well, all you readers have to meet my three musicians. The one with brown hair and white bangs, is not Rogue, because this girl has crystal like eyes. White as white gold, and her name is also Roxanne. She's pretty! The one with orange hair and on the boarder to be yellow eyes is Kaira. The one with all the piercings and the weird hair colours is Lollie. Rox is playing the base electric guitar, Kaira plays the normal electric guitar and Lollie is my drummer… Hm… My manager is Spanish. Okay, I'm the singer! Happy! I went in.

"Good morning, Emma!" The first one was Faduma.

"Morning!" I said

Then Ray hugged me from behind.

"Good morning sis!" He said

"Bro, you're hugging me! Has something happened to mom?" I asked

"No, but we have tickets to your concert tonight!" Okay… WHAT! INSTEAD OF GETTING A PHYSICAL OUTBURST I GET A MENTAL ONE INSTEAD!

"WHAT!" I asked it out loud now.

"The girls wanted to see your band and hear you sing!" He said

"Do you call that the explanation to see your sister sing?" I asked him

"Most of it, yeah!" He said. "What song are you going to sing and play tonight?"

Hm…

"Nemo with Nightwish and some other Nightwish songs and some other opera rock songs!" I told him

Later…

Okay, here goes nothing! Me, Kaira, Rox and Lollie are going to meet my friends and their girlfriends.

"Okay, Theresia, Faduma, Martina, Lin and Rin, this is Kaira, Lollie and Rox. – You three this is these five!" I said

"Nice to meet you!" Said Kaira and shook hands with them all

"Same here!" Said Theresia

"Well, we should be on stage now! Come on! It was nice meeting you!" Said Lollie and we left.

Ah, the stage… Not my favourite place to be! Okay, start at any time.

"Hey ya'll! You want some opera rock today!" I yelled in the microphone.

They all yelled YEAH! back.

"Okay then! Kaira start then!" I said and turned my back towards the crowd.

(Nightwish – Nemo. I love this song, just so you know!)

This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without, on star as compass

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavour  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo my name for evermore

They all yelled and they just want more so I sang a few other songs, like Stand my ground with Within Temptation, So close with Evanescence, until my manager told me to sing Phantom of the opera and none of the guys that I know can sing the guys text… Or, they can't sing at all. So I started…

(Emma:)

In sleep he sang to me

in dreams he came...

that voice which calls to me

and speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

the Phantom of the Opera is there-

inside my mind...

Then, I heard the most wonderful voice in my life! My boyfriend can sing!

(Atemu:)

Sing once again with me

our strange duet...

My power over you

grows stronger yet...

And though you turn from me,

to glance behind,

the Phantom of the Opera is there-

inside your mind...

(Emma:)

Those who have seen your face

draw back in fear...

I am the mask you wear...

(Atemu:)

It's me they hear...

(Both:)

Your/my spirit and my/your voice,

in one combined:

the Phantom of the Opera is there-

inside your/my mind...

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera...

Beware the Phantom of the Opera...

In all your fantasies,

you always knew

that man and mystery...

...were both in you...

And in this labyrinth,

where night is blind,

the Phantom of the Opera is there/here-

inside your/my mind...

(Emma:)

He's there the Phantom of the Opera

(Atemu:)

Sing, Sing my Angel of music, sing, Sing For Me!

And that was the best night of my life. Then we French kissed on stage and everyone whistled. Then we went of stage and Theresia, Faduma, Martina, Lin and Rin came and asked for an autograph… from Atemu. HAH! I got to sign for my brother, his friends and all the other boys even my manager. And himself.

"Honestly, Emma! You have a beautiful voice!" Said Martina

"Thanks, Martina! By the way! Now I know why I sat up all night! I know how to get you guys home, if you want to go home that is!" I told them

I was kind of sad to say that.

"You know! But how?" Asked Theresia

"It's a spell! It can possibly help you come back here! I guessed with your school work and all you have to go home!" I said

"Yeah, being in 8:th grade is hard!" Theresia said

"Yeah, but hey, this is a positive spell! You can come back, whenever you want! Just think about it for a while!" I said

Atemu held my hand hard.

"Is something wrong, love?" I asked

"If they go, it won't be the same anymore!" He said

"I know! But girls, just think about it and let me know!" I said

We left to go home. I and Atemu went to our apartment. I lied down on the couch and thought about what I had said to the girls. It would be good for them, but bad for the boys. Atemu sat down and laid my head in his lap.

"Did I say the right thing to them, At?" I asked him

"Emma, you always do!" He said and kissed me

"I love you!" I said

"I love you too!" He said and we went to bed early that night…

Nah, the clock is 11.30 pm so… THANKS!

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Emerald: It is soon the end:'(

Emma: You have to end it sometime! But weren't you the one who thought of a sequel!

Emerald: Well… Yeah!

Everyone: YAY!

Emerald: Please, review! I'm begging you!


	11. Good bye until next time

We're in a Beyblade world

Good bye until next time…

#Sob# The girls are leaving! It makes me cry! But they can come back, I told them myself. I remember. Martina made Ray so happy when she came. It was love at first sight.

#Flashback#

"_Have you ever tried to launch a Beyblade?" Ray then asked_

"_Not really." She said_

"_You want to learn?" He asked_

"_Sure!" Said Martina and they stood up and went to a beydish nearby._

"_Okay, you just hold the launcher like this and put your finger in the ripcord!" He said and she did as she was told_

_She blushed, thinking about how near he was to her. She felt his raven bangs tickle her cheeks. She giggled. Ray looked at her. She looked up at him._

'_It feels so real!' She thought_

_They then let go of the launcher and the ripcord. Martina turned around to look up at Ray properly._

'_I can't just let myself stare at her! She's beautiful!' He thought_

_Then he took a grip around both wrists which made her come even closer to him. She could she smell him. He smelled Chinese food. Then she laid her head on his chest and cuddled closer. Then she felt Ray push her away and he leaned down and kissed her._

#End of flashback#

That was the most sweetest moment ever. They're so cute together! Mom's not happy, but anyway… Then it was Faduma's turn to kiss Kai. Mmmm… He's a good kisser. But anyway, flashback please.

#Flashback#

_#Just tell her, you idiot!# A female voice then broke through his thoughts. #Oops! Busted!#_

_#Like hell you are, Emma!# He told her mentally_

_#Sorry! Go on with your cute moment!# She said and left his mind_

_Then he saw Faduma stood up and glared at him._

"_Aren't you gonna answer?" She asked slightly annoyed_

"_Why are you annoyed?" He asked_

"_I'm not annoyed, you didn't answer my question!" She said_

"_Because you're annoyed!" He said_

_Emma and the others in the bushes in a mental conversation…_

_#They already sound like they're married!# Emma told them_

_#You're right! Maybe they are in secret!# Tyson said_

_#I don't think so. Sis, why did you go into Kai's mind?# Ray asked Emma_

_#For the funs sake!# She said_

_Faduma and Kai…_

"_Sorry I didn't answer your question, but Emma came into my mind and said something." He admitted_

"_Why don't you forget about her and your relationship?" Faduma asked_

"_Not that way!" He said. #Emma show her!#_

_#Hey, Fad!# Faduma heard a voice in her head_

"_Who's there!" She asked freaked out_

_#Don't get freaked out! I'm a mutant, so I can read minds and do more than that!# Emma told her_

"_That's how she came into my mind!" Kai told Faduma_

"_Okay! Well, that's cool, actually!" Faduma said_

_#I know! And you can scream through mind link when you need help!# Emma told Faduma_

"_Then I know that!" Faduma said_

"_Yeah, come on! I want to show you something!" Kai said and took Faduma's hand and led her to another place_

_Emma and the others in the bushes, Emma fell down from the tree again…_

"_We should let them be now!" She said_

"_I'll help you, sis!" Ray said and helped her up_

"_Thanks, bro!" She said_

_Kai and Faduma again…_

_Kai had taken Faduma were Emma usually did northern lights._

"_Wow! But, don't they just show up at the North Pole?" Asked Faduma_

"_Yeah, but Emma has some qualities of doing northern lights!" Kai told her_

"_It's beautiful!" Said Faduma_

"_When I am sad, I usually go here! Don't know why!" He said_

"_Have you ever tried to smile?" She asked_

"_Do all of you girls like to see me smile?" He asked_

"_Yeah, you never smile!" Said Faduma_

"_I think you watch our show too much!" Kai said teasingly_

"_Are you teasing me?" She asked_

"_Maybe!" He said_

_Then the passionate moment came. Kai leaned closer to Faduma, lips brushing at each other. Then they actually kissed. Faduma felt cold shivers going down her spine._

"_AWWWWWWWWW!" They then heard from the forest_

"_What the " Kai didn't finish that sentence_

"_I tried to tell them to stay away, cap!" Emma said_

#End of flashback#

That was cute! My ex, kissing my new friend! I'M SO GONNA MISS THEM ALL:'( They're such good friends. Which reminds of that time Theresia got together with the pig, Tyson.

#Flashback#

_Tyson led Theresia down to the beach. They sat down on the sand and looked up at the starry sky. Theresia laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on her head._

"_Oh, I want to give you something!" He said and pulled out something that looked like a necklace._

"_What's that?" She asked him_

"_It's a necklace my mother gave me, but I want you to have it!" He said and helped her put it on_

_It was shaped as a star and Theresia loves stars. She looked at it._

"_Thanks, Tyson! I love it!" She said_

_He leaned in, but she put her fingers over his lips._

"_What are you doing?" She asked_

"_Relax, Thess!" He said and then kissed her, deeply and slowly_

#End of flashback#

Aw… That's cute too! And what if I never see Lin and Rin again! I'll miss them SO MUCH! They got together with Tala and Max, and now who will be there for them!

"Emma? When is the spell done?" Theresia asked behind me

I wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"In 15 minutes!" I said and never glanced at her

"Are you crying?" She asked

"I'm going to miss you! Why shouldn't I cry! You became my best friends, and now you have to leave!" I said. "But I know that you can and will come back, because you, you can't leave Tyson. He loves you! And Kai loves Faduma and Ray Martina! We all are going to miss you."

Then all five of them came and hugged me, tightly. I heard their sobs and hugged them even tighter.

"I'll be in your fantasies you know. Don't I have a creator?" I asked

"Yeah, she's my best friend. You have kind of the resemblance!" Theresia said

"Except the piercings, the hair, the eyes, yeah, she has a resemblance to Emma!" Martina said

"You mean the author whose writing this right now?" I asked

"She's writing this right know?" Faduma asked

"Yeah, she's probably lonely without you. – Hey Emerald! Do you miss them?" I asked

"Yes I do! Please come back!" EmeraldEyes90 aka the author said

"Well, you better go! I'm going to miss you all!" I said and hugged them one last time, until the other guys came.

Ew… They started kissing! Skip the stare contest, now it's a kissing contest!

"Well, we better go! See you all sometime!" Theresia said

"Hey, girl! Take this note! It will take you all back! Tell your friend Emma to read it, when you are with her!" I said

"What about Rin and Lin?" Asked Martina

"Oh, they broke up with Max and Tala, they won't come back!" I told them.

I know. I'm evil, but it's the authors fault! I started to murmur the spell and they were gone. The guys looked so sad and went home to Tyson's dojo. Then Atemu came up behind me.

"You did the right thing! I love you!" He said and kissed me

"I love you too!" I said before we deepened the kiss

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was going to miss them so much.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤

Emerald: I. am. so. sorry! This was so sad! But be happy, I'm going to do a sequel soon too! So, have your hopes up! Two new girls are coming in!

Emma: Why? Why? Why?

Emerald: She's ruined! Atemu, help her!

Atemu: Okay! Come her, Ems! Picks her up and leaves

Emerald: Well, this was the end, but I'll do an authors note to thank my reviewers! Oki doki! Bye bye, ya'll, until next time!


	12. Authors note

Hi ya'll! I'm done with this story! But, I'll put up a sequel. So be HAPPY! Okay, I'd like to thanks:

Glitter-Cat91

GirlPrincess

JaniRieme

Shitza

rebecca1769

MoonlitSea

Starparrot

Jen-beyblade-fan

THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH!

Love you,

EmeraldEyes90 aka Emma


End file.
